paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey AKA Kent Holden
Grey is the Current leader of The Great 8 in the Superhero-Anthroverse, he belongs to me- Charlie Tanner! Appearance Kent is a Grey furred Alien Wolf with Steel Grey eyes, by age 16 he stands at about 6"1 feet tall. His body has an Athletic/muscular build, even though he barely works out. He usually wears plain colored shirts with pants or shorts. His superhero alias- Grey- wears a Grey skin-tight suit with a White Cape, he wears White Boots and Gloves. sometimes, he doesn't wear his gloves. Personality Kent is a very Loyal, Calm, understanding, and sentimental person- despite leading a team of sometimes annoying teenagers, he keeps calm at all times. he rarely gets angry. Kent is also very concerned about his friends, The Earths and Family's safety, he is very protective of them both. he is very mature and smart for his age, he absolutely loves knowledge! he graduated Highschool with a 4.0 GPA. When he is his Superhero Alias, he is basically the same- except- he lets out all of his Frustration and Anger out on his enemies, which is bad for them. Grey is also a great leader for The Great 8. Bio Coming Soon! Attributes Due too his Alien heritage- Kent has gained numerous abilities. Superstrength- Kent is a powerhouse- his strength is shown to equal that of Superdog's- he can lift a Skyscraper with ease if her wanted too. Flight- He is able to Fly around with Gravity never holding him down. X-Ray Vision- He can use his Heightened sense of Vision to look through or into things- like People, Objects, etc. Superspeed Flight- Grey can fly at the speed of sound, even giving The Flash a run for his money. Combat- Grey is shown to know a lot of styles of Combat, he barely uses his legs and feet in combat, he usually uses his fists. Supersenses- His hearing, smell, sight, and taste senses are all enhanced- due to his Alien heritage. Enhanced Durability- He can take a beating- thanks to his Alien heritage, he can be hit with a wreaking ball and still nkt have a scratch, this doesn't mean he can't feel pain. Family *Layne Holden -Little Sister *Serena Holden- Daughter *Riley Reid -Wife *Justin Porter -Brother in law Trivia *Grey comes from a nearly exict Ailen Wolf race called the Tritonians, their planet used to be neighbors to the planet Krypton, they used to be allies with the Kryptonians as well, there aren't many Tritonians left.. *He's older brother to his Sister Layne , he just loves her to bits and would be absolutely heartbroken if anything happened to her! *When he first found out about Justin dating his little sister Layne, Kent did not like it one bit- him and Justin often butt heads at times- due to Kent being overprotective and thinking Justin wanted to date his little sister for her looks- they even almost had a fight. But seeing how much his little sister loved Justin made Kent realized that Justin didn't love his little sister for her looks, but for who she was on the inside. Kent and Justin now have a stable relationship, but Kent still keeps a close eye on him. XD *He Gave his sister a necklace when she was younger, she still wears it to this day~ *He's the leader of The Great 8. *He lives in the Crime infested Scarlet City. *He loves to socialize with people, and he loves to explore. *In the Future he ends up with one of his Teammates- Riley Reid They got married and had a child together. *He once went toe-to-toe with a mind controlled Superdog, and a Wild Miss Steel More Coming soon! Category:Teenager Category:Wolf Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Superheroes Category:Great 8 Member Category:Alien Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Strong Category:Wolves Category:Anthro Category:Big Brother Category:Older Sibling Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters